Odin (comics)
Odin is a character from the comics of Marvel Comics , based on the eponymous god of the Norse mythology. He is the king of the Norse Gods. He was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and first appeared in Journey Into Mystery vol. 1, # 85. Contents * 1 Biography * 2 Powers and abilities * 3 In other media Biography According to the Norse myths and the continuity of the Marvel Universe Odin's son Bor (father of the first Asgardianen) and Bestla (mother of the Frost Giants). Bor and Bestla have two sons, Vili and Ve. With the help of his brothers defeated the young Odin the fire demon Surtur. Odin was the leader of Asgard, and fell in love Gaea . Together they had a son, Thor . Odin adopted also signaled Loki , a child of the giants whose father, Laufey, was slain by Odin in battle. Despite Odin's good intentions and his sons were bitter enemies, whose enmity often Odin supervision requirement. Thor's fascination with Earth was also a source of annoyance for Odin. As punishment, he robbed three times his strength, but Thor's suffering and noble intentions that made Odin always raised the punishment. As ruler and protector of Asgard and its inhabitants, Odin is often a crisis that threatened Asgard been involved. Notable examples were stopping Loki, the storm giant Skagg and Surtur, defeating the Absorbing Man after which almost everyone in Asgard had absorbed banning the sample Mangog ; the sacrifice of his right eye the knowledge of how he ragnarok could stop and an attempt to Celestials stop. Odin has died three times in his attempts to defend Asgard. The first time was by Mangog, but he was brought back to life by the goddess of death Hela. The second time when the Celestials the Destroyer destroyed at the time who owned the life energy of all Asgardianen (except Thor). Thor Odin brought back to life with some divine energy from other groups gods. The last time was in a massive battle against Surtur on Earth. This time seemed Odin even for well die as his power passed to Thor. There, Thor Ragnarok cycle had managed to break through, it was likely that Odin indeed would forever have died. However, he came back to life when Asgard was attacked by the World Eaters. Powers and abilities Odin has the standard features of a Asgardiaanse god, such as enhanced senses, strength, speed and endurance. These properties are further boosted by its own unique power called the Force Odin. For example, Odin was able to carry the entire human race to another dimension, enemies deep space in sending his thoughts force fields calls and hold its own against powerful enemies like Silver Surfer and Thanos. Odin is also a master of tactics. He managed to avoid Ragnarok, and was preparing for centuries before the arrival of the body of the fourth guest Celestia. Odin is not omnipotent. Once a year, he has to undergo the so-called "Odin sleep", a very deep sleep of a day in which Odin his power is charging. During this time he is extremely vulnerable. In other media * Odin appeared in several episodes of the animated series The Mighty Thor 1966 in The Marvel Super Heroes . * Odin is briefly heard in the movie Ultimate Avengers 2 . His voice was made Dwight Schultz . However, he does not appear on screen. * Odin is a non-playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance . * Odin plays in the animated Hulk Vs . * Odin is played by Anthony Hopkins in the movie Thor from 2011. * Odin plays in the series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episode "Thor the Mighty". It does Clancy Brown his voice. * In the movie Thor: Tales of Asgard does Christopher Britton Odin's voice. Category:Divinity from Marvel Comics